The Love Tales of George and Hermione
by Written Fire
Summary: A small collection of one-shots set in the 'Drunken Revelations' universe.


_Hi, everyone! So I finally got around to finishing this, and I couldn't wait to post it. As such, it's un-beta'd, so if there are any mistakes I apologize! Just let me know and I'll get around to fixing them as soon as I can :)_

_Soo the rating for this, as I'm sure you've noticed, is different than 'Drunken Revelations', which is what this came from. That is because this one-shot has a sex scene that has, you know, some actual detail. I hope you're all okay with that. I hadn't planned on it, but, well, things happen._

_I hope that you guys like this! Especially those who had wanted it, if you hadn't said anything I would not have gone through with this, so thanks for the encouragement :)_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! That right belongs to one special lady ^_^_**

* * *

"George would you please just calm down?" Hermione mumbled, looking over at her boyfriend in exasperation. "It's just going to be the three of us. What could possibly go wrong?" she asked, putting down the dress she had in her hands onto the bed and walking back to her closet.

"Exactly! The three of you! Everything could go wrong!" George exclaimed, following after Hermione.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly, searching her closet for something suitable to wear. "We're just going to hang out, George. Now will you please just relax and quit following me around like a puppy dog so that I can finish getting ready?" she exclaimed, after having turned around and running into him.

George pouted. "A cute puppy dog, right?" Hermione looked at him for a second in wonder at the immature gesture before she started to giggle.

"Adorable, George. Now shoo." She said, making the motion with her hands as she turned back to her closet again, searching for a pair of pants to go with the shirt she had just found. She heard his footsteps move away and, figuring it was safe, took off her work skirt and top so she was standing in her underwear. Hermione and George had been together for two months and had been intimate already, but she found herself to still be shy about her body with him. She grinned in triumph when she found a pair of pants, slipping them on and shoving her hands in the pockets so that they wouldn't stick out.

"Those pants look great on you." George said, grinning when it made her jump. Hermione whirled around, one hand over her heart and the other covering her mouth. She slowly lowered it, arms crossing over her chest in self-consciousness.

"How long have you been sitting there?" she asked, inwardly cursing the blush that was spreading across her cheeks.

"Since you shooed me," he answered, laying back and propping himself up by his elbows. "I never left." he informed her watching her make her way to the bed where her shirt lied.

"Oh."

"I'm serious, you know. I love those pants on you." he said, watching her put on her shirt, sitting down next to him on the bed to slip on her shoes.

"Thanks," Hermione said, looking back at him with a smile.

"You're welcome love." He said, tugging on her arm so she tumbled back next to him on the bed. Hermione let out a short squeal on the way down, George silencing the noise with a kiss to her lips. He rolled so that he was lying atop of her, resting his weight on his arms. George waited until she was relaxed before running his tongue along her bottom lip, slipping it in when she opened her mouth on a soft sigh.

Hermione's hands slid into his hair, clenching as she tilted his head some to deepen the kiss. She wiggled until her legs were free from under him and wrapped them around his waist, bringing him closer and causing a soft moan to emit from them both. George ran a hand down her side, a hand making its way up under her shirt, fingers trailing along soft skin.

Cupping a breast in one hand George gave a soft squeeze, his thumb rubbing across her nipple. He felt it harden through her bra and slid his hand inside it, so that his hand rested on her hot flesh. Hermione moaned back arching in an attempt to push herself closer to him. George released her lips to trail his own along her jaw and down to her throat, nibbling on her sensitive spot where her neck met her shoulder as he pinched her nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger as she writhed beneath him, rubbing herself against him.

"George," Hermione moaned breathlessly, crying out when he bit down on her collarbone before soothing it with a slow lick. She felt a shiver race down her spine as he slowly nipped his way down her chest, shoving aside her bra and shirt to expose her breast. George licked his lips as he watched it rise and fall with each shallow breath she took, lowering his head again and kissing the swollen flesh. Hermione gasped when he slowly ran his tongue around her breast, swirling it until he reached the center, his goal, and slowly ran his tongue up, his mouth descending and enclosing to her pleasure.

As he lathed her breast, tugging the tip with his teeth before soothing it with his tongue, he slowly pressed himself against her soaked center, pulling back and doing so again in an intimidation of what he longed to do to her. His hand, which had been at her breast, worked its way down her body until he reached her pants, deftly undoing the button and hastily bringing down the zipper before reaching inside and cupping her, rubbing a finger as best he could along her sensitive area and causing her to buck against his hand.

Hermione gripped his head in both hands, hands clenching in his hair as she pressed his head against her, hips bucking again as she moaned. "George, please," she panted, pressing down against his hand and rubbing, moaning again at the way it made her feel. Moving aside her underwear he ran a finger along her, teasing her with the lightness of it. She groaned in protest when it left, only to gasp when his hand wormed its way down her underwear and a finger pushed itself inside of her.

As her hips bucked again, causing her to ride his hand, George moved from one breast to the other, trailing hot, open mouthed kisses on her along the way. Moving his finger out he added another, curling them slightly to hit that spot that made her scream. He moaned when she did, for she had pushed herself fully against him and her body pressed against his just made him harder than he already had been.

Releasing her nipple he licked his way up to her mouth, kissing her hard on the lips as he removed his fingers from in her. Using her grip on him she brought him close to her center again, grinding against him in a way that had them both moaning. "Now, George." Hermione demanded, once she had pulled back for air. It had come out breathless, and while normally he would have something to say about being commanded, he let it slide for it was what he wanted too.

She had released him once she said it, overriding her own demand to take his pants off of him for him. Hermione had removed his boxers next, biting her lip at the sight of him. George had not given her much time to ogle for once his boxers had been kicked off he had started to tug on the bottoms of her jeans, sliding them off effortlessly. Her underwear was next, being thrown somewhere over his shoulder in his haste to get inside of her.

It did not take long for George to lay himself back on top of her, or for her to wrap her legs back around him. In the next second George did what he had been waiting to do, and they both had to stop for a second, gasping, as they reveled in the feel of it. Hermione reached up and cupped the back of his neck, bringing his head down to initiate a bruising kiss. George groaned, one hand gripping her hip while the other lay on the bed beside her head.

His grip tightening on her hip was her only warning before he started to move, his hips rocking against hers as he finally did what he had been dying to. Hermione gasped into their kiss, her head moving back her hands flying to his shoulders as something to hold onto. The two had started out at a steady rhythm, before their passions had caught up to them and they found themselves losing control, nails digging into skin and fingers bruising before George hit that one spot one too many times and they both screamed, breathless as it was, as they both reached their peak.

George lay on his girlfriend completely, not having enough strength in his arms afterwards to hold himself up off of her. His eyes were closed as he tried to catch his breath, his heart rate slowly slowing back down to normal. He didn't move for another minute, and might not have of if Hermione had not made a comment.

"George, you're starting to crush me." she said it quietly, and he knew that she wasn't complaining, but was telling him before he started to make her unable to get her breath back.

"Sorry," he removed himself from in her, rolling over so that he lay beside her.

"So I guess you weren't joking when you said you liked me in those pants," Hermione commented moments later, making him laugh.

"I didn't realize I liked them that much though." He admitted, watching as she sat up, righting her shirt and bra before standing.

"I think I might be late." She told him, putting on a clean pair of underwear before tugging back on her pants, putting on a pair of shoes on her way to the bathroom.

"That's alright." George sat up then, not even bothering with boxers as he put his own pants back on. "You know they are going to be, too."

Hermione laughed, looking through a drawer for a hair tie. "True." She smiled at him in the mirror, putting her hair up, not wanting to bother with the mess that had been made of it during their unexpected moment. Spinning around Hermione placed a light kiss on his lips, moving away before he could try and turn it into anything more. Picking up her purse she made sure she had everything she needed, laying the string on her shoulder as she grabbed her wand. "I'll be back later. Don't miss me too much." She smiled.

"Bye love." She was gone in the next second, leaving him standing in their room alone.

* * *

When Hermione arrived at the bar she was instantly greeted with loud music and bodies mingling as they stood outside smoking, the smoke drifting over to where she stood. She wrinkled her nose at the smell and quickly moved out of the alley she had apparated in to, one hand clinging to her purse strap as she walked past the group of smokers and into the club.

The moment she entered she knew that the night was going to be a loud, no boundary-dancing one. A small smile worked its way onto her face as she walked around the edge of the crowd, avoiding the dancers as she looked around for Harry and Ron. She finally spotted them in a booth in the back, sitting across from each other and laughing, a bottle of beer already in front of either boy. They had chosen to go to a Muggle bar, so that they could have fun without having to worry about their actions landing them on the front page.

"I see you two didn't wait for me," she said by way of greeting, sliding into the booth beside Harry and setting her purse down on the seat in between them.

"Hermione! Finally! What took you so bloody long?" Ron exclaimed, his eyes bright with what she guessed to be liquor.

Hermione shook her head at him, smiling as she answered. "I got held up at work," she lied, laughing at the face Ron made.

"I'm getting you a drink!" he shouted, unnecessarily, before he stood and worked his way over to the bar. Hermione only shook her head again before turning to look at Harry.

"Just how many has he had?" she asked in amusement.

"Three, I think. And hello to you, too." Harry said, laughing when she rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Hello Harry." She let go after a moment, bending her arm and resting her elbow on the edge of the table. "So what did I miss?"

"Nothing; Ron's not drunk enough yet." Harry chuckled, taking a sip of his beer. Hermione laughed at that, glancing at the empty mug on the table in front of where Ron had been sitting.

"Looks like he's certainly close, though." She said, raising a brow at where she had been staring. Harry looked to where she had been, laughing along with her.

"Yeah, he is. He'll probably get himself another one while he's getting you yours." He mused, turning in his seat to see if he could find out where Ron had gone. The green-eyed man turned to her with a grin when he saw the two mugs in the red head's hands, the grin melting into a smirk when one was shoved into her hands moments later.

"Drink up, 'Mione!" Ron exclaimed, waiting until she had taken a sip before starting on his own. Hermione obliged him, a slight smile tugging at her lips as whatever she was drinking warmed her. Since they were at a Muggle bar, the brunette did not really know what she was drinking, having next to no knowledge on the alcoholic preferences of Muggle's.

She had never really had an interest in knowing, and so never paid attention to what the boys handed her while at parties or on one of their outings. Hermione trusted them to not do anything to her drink, knowing that they took note of what she liked for on occasion she had found herself sipping at something she had had before.

"So, how was work today?" she asked her boys, relaxing into the leather of the booth seat where they sat.

"Ugh, awful." Ron complained, huffing as he turned to her. "All day we were sent out on unreliable leads that led nowhere."

"Yeah, it was a lot of wild goose chases." Harry agreed, absentmindedly spinning his half-empty cup. "So many people thought that they knew where a former Death Eater was, and it turned out to be a false tip. Too many times we showed up for nothing. I think that they just like to see us." He sighed. Ron nodded in agreement to his words before pointing to her.

"I think that they were hoping you were with us, too. Every time we showed up and it was just the two of us, I swear there were looks of disappointment. Someone even asked us where you were!"

Hermione raise a brow at that, leaning forward just the slightest in interest. "Really? Does no one pay attention to the news?" she sighed, leaning back again. "Though you can't always trust that…" she trailed off, brow furrowing lightly as she sipped at her drink.

"They probably just can't understand that you didn't choose to be an Auror with us." Ron said, taking a rather large gulp of his drink before continuing. "I mean, sometimes I wonder that, but then I remember, so."

Hermione looked at him in amusement, knowing that he did not mean it in a rude way; they had both expressed some confusion when she announced her decision to work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures instead of going into Auror training as they did. After a brief explanation—one only they were privy to, for it was no one else's business why she chose what she did—they had put aside their confusion and disappointed and instead wished her all the best of luck in achieving what she wanted to get done.

"Well, they can continue to wonder because frankly, why I chose what I did is none of their business." The boys cheered lightly to that, mugs meeting in a loud clank in the middle of the table before they each took a drink.

Relaxing back into her seat as she listened to the boys joke about what the nosy people of the world could do with themselves, she let herself get lost in the familiar pitches of their voices, sipping at her drink until it was gone. She found herself laughing merrily at their words as the night went on, stealing Ron's drink when her own glass was found empty, ignoring his protesting with a grin that had Harry laughing.

All too soon they were experiencing a pleasant buzz, a slowly growing pile of empty glasses before them as they sat and talked. Though they all saw each other throughout the week, and had a standing date for dinner at the Burrow on Sunday nights, they acted as if it had been years since they had saw one another last. Affection was freely given, and happily received; there were times where they were loud—such as that night—and others where they went to one of their apartments and were content to just drink in silence, as long as the three were together.

As the night went on it found the three crammed together on one side of the booth, Harry with an arm draped across Hermione's shoulders and Ron with his arm lying on the back of the seat. Hermione sat happily in the middle, an ankle locked with Ron's; the Trio was often found close together as they were right at that moment. Their family and friends understood—how after all they had been through together, it made them feel safe to be touching in some way when they were with one another, how there it was purely platonic—but the public did not. There had been more than one article written about how they were secretly in a romantic relationship, the three of them, and how it must break the poor girl's hearts that were known to be in a relationship with the boys of the famous Trio.

They never paid it any mind, having said a few times before how they were strictly _friends, _and Ginny and Luna had been quoted on occasion agreeing with them, but it did become tiring, and irritating, how they could not hang out without causing some commotion. That was the reason why they enjoyed Muggle bars so much, and hanging out in Muggle London for their outings. No one questioned them there.

"I'm going to go and get another round," Ron announced, turning to face his friends. He reached out and tugged on a wayward curl of Hermione's before standing and weaving his way through the crowd to reach his destination.

"I think…I think that I am going to go and dance." Hermione mused aloud, turning her gaze from the dance floor to Harry. "You joining, or staying here?"

"I think I'll stay here and wait for Ron. You go and have fun." He smiled, making shooing motions with his hands, his smile widening into a pleased grin when she laughed.

"Mm, alright. You know where I am if you want to find me," she announced, sliding out of the seat and inching her way into the middle of the crowd, fully immersing herself before closing her eyes and letting go, giving in to the pounding of the beat and her own rushing blood.

Though people did try and dance with her she stuck by herself, not really wanting to dance unless it was with someone she knew and was comfortable with. Ron and Harry danced with her on occasion but would usually be found nursing an alcoholic beverage while she enjoyed herself out on the dance floor. After the third time she turned down a partner—with a small smile and a polite shake of the head—she figured no one would try to join her again that night.

As such the hands that settled on her hips so casually, as if they were something they did every day, startled her enough to have her jumping in place, quickly whirling around to ask them to let her go only to grin at the face that she saw.

"George! What are you doing here? _When_ did you get here?" she questioned, moving forward until her body was pressed against his, hands coming to a rest on his chest, fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt and he slowly moved their hips to the music.

"I wanted to surprise you…I couldn't stop thinking of you in those pants, swaying your hips out on the dance floor where anyone could see you…" his words were a low murmur in her ear, his fingers tightening briefly on her hips as he brought her closer so she could feel the way his body was beginning to excite.

Breath catching in her throat she could not stop the buck of her hips, a low groan sounding from George, one that echoed from her throat as he nipped at her ear, his tongue soothing not a moment later. "I've been here long enough to know that I need to get you home before we end up doing…" he rolled his hips against hers, his hands sliding back to grip at her ass. "...in public."

Hermione moaned softly, head tipping back slightly as she looked up at him through half-lidded eyes. "Let me just…mm, get my purse and say goodbye." She breathed, shivering at the feel of his lips against her throat.

"Be quick," he pressed a heated kiss to her lips before letting her go, fingers lingering. "I'll be waiting outside."

She watched him leave for a moment, not moving until she could no longer see his figure through the crowd. Straightening her shirt once she was free of the crowd the brunette quickly made her way to the table, knowing she looked flushed but not caring. Once she reached it she grabbed her purse that had made its way onto the table, turning to look at her two best friends with a sheepish grin; they did not usually leave early, unless it was for a good reason.

"Where are you heading off to?" Harry asked, sharing a look with Ron, lips quirked in a sly grin as he took in the state of her.

"Oh, you know. Home?" she shrugged, cheeks flushing as she glared at Ron, who had snorted loudly at her words.

"Uh-huh, sure you are." he grinned, tipping his beer bottle at her. "Be safe," he said cheekily, laughing loudly when she shrieked, blocking her attempt to hit him with her purse.

"Good_night,_ Ronald!" she turned away from him and his laughter, letting out a loud noise of surprise when he pulled her back by the hem of her shirt, pressing a loud kiss to her cheek before letting her stand out of his lap, where she had fallen. Childishly, she stuck her tongue out at him, only prompting him to laugh louder as she bent to kiss Harry on his cheek. "Goodnight, Harry."

He smiled up at her, the mischievous look in his eyes her only warning before he waggled his brows at her and said, "It certainly will be for you, won't it?"

Throwing her hands up in the air in frustration with the both of them she turned and left, the sound of their laughter following her as she made her way over to where George was waiting, half-turned to the entrance and half-turned to the road. The frustration thrumming through her blood was quickly replaced by a much more pleasurable feeling, a slow grin splitting her lips as she saw his heated eyes turn to her. Stepping close, fingertips teasingly dipping into the front of his jeans, her lips seconds away from meeting his, she couldn't help but think that Harry was right; she _was _going to have a good night.

* * *

_Well, there it is. I hope that you guys liked it! Just so you know, I have two one-shots planned for this 'verse (this, and another I'll start soon) but I think that I might be posting more depending on how the first two are received. Plus, I really like this 'verse. :3_

_I have a Tumblr! The link is on my profile, if you want to come and check it out! _

_Thanks for reading, and please review!_


End file.
